


Hypersensitive Nerve Stimulation

by sassyfangs13



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Natasha spar around the kitchen table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypersensitive Nerve Stimulation

     "Clint!" Natasha yelled, "Clint! Make him stop!" She grabbed his arm and swung gracefully around behind him, using him as a shield, just as Tony bust through the door. "Don't you touch me, Stark. We both know I can break your entire hand before you know what's happened."  
     "Hands? Don't need 'em." He wagged his eyebrows and lunged around Clint. Natasha pulled on the arm she had taken captive and Clint stumbled sideways at Natasha's will. Tony's fingers prodded into Clint's chest and he pulled back to try again.  
     "Um...ow." Clint complained, being spun in another direction by Natasha. When Tony pulled back again for a third strike she relinquished Clint's arm and pushed him towards Tony, taking cover now on the far side of the kitchen table.  
     "I have a question, Tony." Natasha watched her predator, carefully keeping the upper ground as they circled the table. "How do you know where to aim for?"  
     "There's one spot that gives us that reaction....and I know your biggest one."  
     "But you have to have had experience or else you wouldn't have known where and how to target--"  
     "Yes Ms. Romanov?"  
     "Pepper's are on her feet and Steve has one on the back of his neck. That means you know where and /how/ because the ribs--" she cut herself off and slid under the table towards Tony, "are yours." She poked her fingers into his ribs and Tony let out a squeak that could have stopped Loki himself dead in his tracks.  
     Clint slowly turned from the pot of coffee he had been making, "What the /hell/ was that?"  
     "High pressured chest decompression via hypersensitive nerve stimulation." Natasha strutted out of the room, "Stark is ticklish."

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Tony and Natasha have a tickle fight.


End file.
